


Fourth of July

by AKindOfRainyDay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindOfRainyDay/pseuds/AKindOfRainyDay
Summary: Habían pasado tantos años y seguían igual. No se manifestaban un odio profundo pero tampoco podía decirse que se llevaran bien. Se toleraban que no era poco. Por eso tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de perder ese pequeño y aparente equilibrio entre ellos en el que mencionar si quiera el tema podría suponer un cambio drástico en su relación.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz 4 de Julio!

** PRÓLOGO **

4 de Julio, 1776

Llovía en el claro del bosque y el silencio era casi total ya que los pájaros, asustados como consecuencia de los disturbios que se estaban produciendo en la zona, hacía tiempo que habían emigrado; dejando así de entonar su hermosa melodía. El único murmullo que rompía el silencio era el de las gotas precipitándose por todas partes y la respiración agitada de unos pocos cientos de hombres que permanecían de pie, listos para atacar en cualquier momento. La densa neblina que cubría el aire se unió al olor de la pólvora y la hierba mojada.

Dos bandos con objetivos muy diferentes se miraban desafiantes a una distancia prudente. Uno defendía su libertad, el otro todo lo contrario. Solo una orden de sus respectivos capitanes y atacarían de inmediato.

_El destino es cruel_ , pensaron ambos capitanes.

Los dos países se miraron por última vez con miradas cargadas de dolor y resentimiento antes de dar la señal que iniciaría una nueva batalla, que bien podría ser la decisiva en el transcurso de esa guerra.

Ambos bandos se enzarzaron, armas en mano, con fiereza y con la esperanza de terminar cuanto antes con esto. Sangre, barro y humo pasaron a inundar el ambiente y el silencioso camino de las gotas de lluvia al caer fue sustituido por los gritos de dolor, el ruido de las armas abriendo fuego apuntando a matar y los cuerpos sin vida cayendo por doquier entre la pantanosa estancia. El caos era total. Pero en medio de todo ese jaleo, esos pares de ojos no se perdieron de vista ni un segundo. Los ojos azules seguían con atención a los de color esmeralda y viceversa. Y no fue hasta al cabo de unos minutos hasta que por fin sus armas se encontraron con un ruido sordo.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte América, o debería decir mejor, _United States of America” -_ dijo casi escupiendo esas últimas palabras como si fueran veneno, un veneno demasiado letal.

América respondió a la ofensa con un breve y apenas audible gruñido antes de ensartar otro golpe que fue esquivado por el inglés. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para ponerse a charlar.

De repente, Alfred cargó su arma a la espalda y el otro comprendiendo, más o menos, a donde quería llegar, hizo lo mismo.

Pasaban los minutos y conforme a ello, la batalla entre ambas naciones se hacía mucho más intensa y acompasada. Uno golpeaba mientras que el otro se defendía del ataque y así pasaron los minutos mientras los mosquetes seguían cargados en sus hombros. Estaba siendo una pelea a puñetazo limpio, sin armas, solo los dos y las ganas que se tenían.

Jadeantes, con las caras ensangrentadas y amoratadas echaron mano de nuevo a sus armas para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Desde el principio el tiempo se había detenido para ellos.

Sus armas apuntaban con odio a la cabeza del otro.

El aire se volvió denso hasta que la huida desesperada de un pájaro en la zona boscosa volvió a recordarles donde estaban y sin más dilación se volvieron a enfrentar, esta vez armas en mano.

El resultado era impredecible, ambos estaban muy igualados tanto en fuerza como en habilidad pero después de un intenso forcejeo, el británico volvió a arremeter contra su ex colonia y con un movimiento rápido clavó con gran fuerza su mosquete en el ajeno haciendo que el mosquete enemigo saliera por los aires para impactar, segundos más tarde, contra el suelo, a bastantes metros de distancia. Ambos contuvieron la respiración mientras cientos de pares de ojos dejaron de combatir para contemplar la dramática escena. Este era el tan esperado final para ambos bandos aunque no para el gusto de todos.

_Ya estaba hecho, ahora solo tenía que terminar con esa revuelta sin sentido y la guerra terminaría, América volvería a ser suyo pero ¿y si no era así? y ¿si la victoria significaba la desaparición de su pequeño América? El inglés no fue consciente de la gravedad de la situación hasta que imaginó como sería desaparecer, y lo peor, como sería ver desaparecer a su querido América._

_No puedo hacerlo._

En eso momento afligido y cansado física y emocionalmente, bajó su arma arrodillándose en el suelo y dejó que las lágrimas se camuflaran con las gotas de lluvia.

\- Inglaterra… A pesar de que solías ser tan grande – fue lo único que tuvo el valor de decir un destrozado América.

Con paso firme la cuadrilla americana se fue retirando poco a poco del claro. América miró por última a su ex tutor y salió con la cabeza agachada. Habían ganado pero era una victoria demasiado amarga como para celebrarla y sus hombres lo sabían por lo que ninguno hizo ademán de hacerlo. Se retiraron en el más completo silencio.

Mientras los soldados americanos se alejaban, Inglaterra yacía aún de rodillas en el suelo con ojos llorosos y mirada pérdida. Su mirada apuntaba al lugar por el cual había desaparecido segundos antes el americano pero en verdad no veían nada, no sentía nada, solo un tremendo vacío que amenazaba con engullirle.


	2. Presente (1/2)

4 de Julio en la actualidad (Primera parte)

Otro año más. Otro 4 de julio. Y ya llevaba más de 200 ¿no? Arthur se estremeció solo de pensarlo. Y ¿por qué estaba rumbo a Washington una fecha tan señalada y odiada en su calendario? Porque algo peor que viajar a EEUU un 4 de julio era tener a un americano pesado haciendo pucheros y con una rabieta de niño pequeño las dos próximas semanas. No era porque llevara un par de semanas sin verle, en absoluto. Además su jefe lo obligaba, pensaba que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde ESE 4 de julio y que ya era hora de pasar página definitivamente.

 _Como si fuera tan sencillo_ \- pensó.

Pero este año para más emoción estaba resfriado por culpa de la devaluación de su preciada libra. Por lo que se sentía más débil y cansado, y su mal humor era peor que de costumbre pero lo tenía todo controlado... ¿verdad?

El vuelo fue relativamente tranquilo a pesar de la sangre que a veces expulsaba por la boca solo de pensar a donde se dirigía. A pesar de ello, ya más o menos lo tenía controlado porque unos años antes comprobó que después de pasada la medianoche del horario británico, Arthur sentía una notable mejoría. El 5 de julio ya no escupía sangre pero el humor de perros el resto de la semana. Por eso Alfred celebraba su cumpleaños con el resto de las naciones con una fiesta la noche del 4 en el horario americano. De otro modo el calor esos días se tornaba insoportable y así podía evitar estar preocupado por cierto inglés malhumorado.

Llegó a tiempo, justo a la hora como buen inglés, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después. En otros casos habría llegado unos cuantos minutos antes pero teniendo en cuenta el motivo que le empujaba a estar allí, no quería estar más del tiempo necesario.

Grandes banderas ondeaban orgullosas atadas a mástiles del tamaño de palos de hockey. Los colores rojo, azul y blanco cubrían toda la estancia. Y no solo la sala principal sino también la comida parecía que había adoptado esos 3 colores. Era como una maldita pesadilla tricolor y cada año iba a peor. Arthur no pudo evitar sentir náuseas y pensó que en momentos como ese, hubiera dado un millón de libras por salir de allí y tomarse un poco de té con unos deliciosos scones.

\- Hey Arthie! Sup!* - saludaba de forma efusiva el americano mientras se acercaba ante un incómodo inglés.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté si aquí no tienes nada que merezca la pena comer y beber?

\- Ya ya, eres un viejo con viejas costumbres. Ya sabía yo que iba a pasar esto... Toma anda, para que veas que también pienso en ti - dijo tendiéndole una pequeña taza de algún líquido humeante - Es té inglés aunque no estaría mal que de vez tomaras algo de verdad como una coca cola.

El inglés con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, gruñó un gracias y se marchó con paso ligero hacia donde estaba Japón. Era la única persona con la que podía estar esos días porque teniendo en cuenta al resto: America obviamente no, era el causante de sus problemas; la rana francesa tampoco, aparte de ser sumamente irritante y un pervertido de cuidado, lo peor es que colaboró en la independencia del glotón; Spain bueno... seguro que le seguía odiando por todo lo que paso entre ellos y el resto bueno, o le odiaban o le tenían miedo como era el caso de los italianos.

Las conversaciones con Japón tampoco es que fueran extensas o profundas pero se llevaban bastante bien y no eran tertulias tan tensas como con los anteriormente nombrados. Además, así podía olvidarse por un momento de donde estaba.

\- Parece que America-san lo ha vuelto a conseguir - dijo sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Conseguir? - preguntó con curiosidad el inglés.

\- Sí, superarse. Cada año sus fiestas de cumpleaños son más grandes y ruidosas.

\- Ya sabes que es como un niño pequeño - añadió. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de seguir con esa conversación pero lo último que quería era parecer grosero o maleducado.

\- ¿Ha hablado ya con él?

\- Ah sí, claro.

El japonés asintió pensativo y después de unos segundos de meditación, volvió a tomar la palabra:

\- Debería hablar con él.

\- Pero Japón si ya te he dicho que ya he hablado - pero dejó la frase a medias. El japonés le miraba con semblante serio, triste incluso y entonces comprendió a qué se refería.

Abatido, bajó la cabeza. Habían pasado tantos años y seguían igual. No se manifestaban un odio profundo pero tampoco podía decirse que se llevaran bien. Se toleraban que no era poco. Por eso tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de perder ese pequeño y aparente equilibrio entre ellos en el que mencionar si quiera el tema podría suponer un cambio drástico en su relación, algo así como abrir la Caja de Pandora.

\- Si te refieres a ese día... Nosotros no... No, no hemos hablado de ello.

\- Deberían.

\- Lo sé pero no es un tema demasiado agradable. Además, seguro que América me sigue odiando y no le culpo, razones tiene de sobra.

\- Él no le odia.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque América-san le invitó a la fiesta, como cada año y siempre por estas fechas intenta ser más amable y evita discutir a toda costa. Sabe que es una mala época y que lo pasa mal pero aun así quiere estar con usted año tras año el día más importante para él. No quiere dejarle _solo_.

\- Lo hará para no sentirse culpable. Somos países pero en el fondo tenemos sentimientos como los de cualquier humano normal.

El japonés iba a replicar cuando llegó China para requerir la ayuda del nipón sobre ciertos asuntos relacionados con el comercio marítimo. Parecía una situación algo delicada por lo que se disculpó del inglés y se fue.

_Otra vez solo._

Se pasó toda la noche intentando evitar al americano pero llegó un momento en el que el calor era tal que tuvo que salir a la terraza a tomar el aire un rato.

El cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas que brillaban con fuerza. El sentimiento de melancolía le cogió por sorpresa. Nunca sería como el cielo nocturno que le enseñaba a Alfred cuando era pequeño pero en cierto modo le recordaba a esos tranquilos días. Ajeno a ello, Alfred también miraba el pequeño trozo de cielo nocturno que podía divisar desde donde estaba, dentro de la sala. Posó sus ojos sobre la figura del inglés. Quería acercarse y hablar con él pero no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación y que no acabara en desastre para variar. Estuvo absorto unos minutos hasta que alguien reclamó su atención.

Pasaban las horas e Inglaterra cada vez se sentía peor. Estaba mareado y sin fuerzas. Necesitaba alcohol y lo necesitaba ya. Después de buscar mucho, al encontró una botella de Whisky, parecía de los caros pero pensó en que el bastardo se lo merecía por independizarse. El whisky fluía, ardiente por su garganta, mientras las náuseas desaparecían y su vista se nublaba. Alcohol y un resfriado que acarreaba desde hacía algunos meses, pésima combinación. Pero era lo único que lo ayudaba en esos días, emborracharse hasta olvidar el mal humor que lo consumía y caer medio en coma en cualquier parte de su casa. Aunque este año no se encontrara en casa.

Alfred miró con preocupación a Arthur que iba dando tumbos de un lado a otro.

\- Antonio, ¿te importaría ayudarme? - dijo señalando discretamente al inglés.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

Se acercaron hacia donde estaba y le agarraron cada uno de un brazo.

\- Vamos Arthur, es hora de ir a dormir - dijo divertido el español.

\- No me trates como a un maldito crío, _you fool!_

\- Venga vamos. Tienes que descansar - apremió el americano.

\- _Stupid America_... - murmuró.

No hubo más protestas por parte del inglés porque en el fondo sabía que no podría aguantar de pie mucho más tiempo.

Después de caminar un rato en silencio por los largos pasillos de la casa del americano, le llevaron a una de las habitaciones destinas a los invitados, en la parte más alejada de todo el barullo. Le acostaron en una de las estancias y se fueron cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

\- ¿Crees que algún día lograra superarlo? - preguntó Antonio al cabo de un rato.

\- No lo sé.

Caminaron otro rato en silencio hasta que Antonio volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Aún recuerdo nuestras peleas. Hundir mis flotas era su hobby favorito pero después cambió tanto...

\- ¿Cambió?

\- ¡Claro! En el momento en el que empezó a cuidar de ti, su actitud cambió radicalmente. Tampoco es que ahora sea la alegría de la huerta pero creerme, le hiciste cambiar para mejor.

Alfred no respondió ante aquello por lo que Antonio siguió hablando:

\- Sabes, hace un tiempo, apenas pasaba por casa. Siempre estaba de un lado a otro protegiendo mis territorios allá donde los enemigos fueran más fuertes o supusieran una amenaza. Dejé a Lovino solo demasiadas veces...

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

\- Shhh escúchame un segundo - dijo el español mientras guiñaba su ojo derecho.

\- Tuve que dejar a Lovi muchas veces solo y eso al final hizo que con el tiempo se fuera haciendo más desconfiado e independiente o eso quería pensar pero en realidad solo se estaba encerrando en sí mismo, apartando a las personas que le amaban solo por el miedo a sentirse abandonado otra vez. El día que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él, corrí a decírselo pero me rechazó, y así un par de veces más hasta que un día harto, le pregunté qué porqué lo hacía cuando sabía perfectamente que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y su respuesta me dejó helado... _tenía miedo de que le volvieran a abandonar_. Y entonces lo comprendí. Lo que quiero decir es que tanto Lovino como Arthur son personas a las que les cuesta abrirse a los demás. Son desconfiados y gruñones pero solo porque es su forma de protegerse del mundo y de la gente que les rodea.

\- Pero ¡él siempre era el que se iba! ¡El que me dejaba solo!

\- Pero tu carácter y el mío son parecidos, somos más abiertos y despreocupados en ese sentido. No nos cuesta tanto establecer lazos emocionales con los demás, pero ya que has mencionado eso... ¿Cómo te sentías cada vez que le veías marcharse? ¿Cómo crees que debió de sentirse Arthur cuando tú lo hiciste hace más de 200 años? Te revelaste y te fuiste para no volver.

Las palabras de Antonio cayeron como una losa sobre Alfred. Nunca lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva. No es que odiara al inglés pero siempre había tenido cierto resentimiento hacia él por lo que pasó. Ahora se sentía estúpido.

\- Después de descubrir cómo se sentía, me rendí porque pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. A pesar de cómo me sentía para mí lo más importante era la felicidad de Lovino así que no hablamos en meses. Hasta que un día Feliciano me llamó, estaba preocupado por la actitud de su hermano. Ese mismo día, viaje a Roma y lo primero que hice cuando le vi fue abrazarle y jurarle que pasara lo que pasara nunca estaría solo. Sin confesión, sin beso. Entonces lloró y abrazándome de vuelta me dijo que me quería y que si algún día lo hacía bueno... mejor no entro en detalles pero vamos que me dolería jajajaja. Desde entonces empezamos a salir. Lo que quiero hacerte ver es que el amor nunca es fácil pero si lo hay lo hay, y nunca hay que dejarse amedrentar... nunca pierdes nada por intentarlo. A veces hay que arriesgarse, cruzar la línea... Es la diferencia entre dejarse llevar y vivir.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que yo...?

\- ¿Entonces es cierto?

\- Sí...

\- Es por algo que dijo Francis antes... Mira, conozco a Arthur desde hace mucho y no es de las personas que se tiran a la piscina si no lo tienen completamente seguro. Si de verdad quieres algo con él... me temo que vas a tener que ser tú el que dé el primer paso.

Alfred siguió caminando con la mirada fija en el ritmo de sus pasos. Su cabeza era un completo caos.

\- Gracias Antonio, gracias por todo - contestó pasados unos minutos - Si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer antes de volver a la fiesta...

Antes de que Antonio pudiera responder, salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que haber hecho hace muchos años.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sup: es una forma informal de decir: ¿qué hay?


	3. Presente (2/2)

4 de Julio en la actualidad (Segunda parte)

Puede que fuera por su condición actual pero no notó la presencia de otra persona que había abierto la puerta de la habitación. El inglés no necesitaba volver abrir los ojos para saber quién acababa de entrar… _Es lo que tiene haberle criado desde pequeño_ – pensó.

\- ¿Iggy estás ahí? ¿Qué tal te encuentras? - preguntó mientras posaba su mano en la frente del inglés. Todavía tenía fiebre pero parecía que esta había disminuido un poco.

\- Estoy bien, solo me he mareando un poco entre tanto humo y luz. No entiendo cómo los jóvenes de hoy en día pueden aguantar esto - dijo queriendo quitar peso al asunto.

\- Es que ya estás hecho un viejo Iggy hahahaha - comentó el otro más relajado.

\- Y tú siempre serás un mocoso malcriado - y cansado y con un mal humor más exagerado de lo normal dio por zanjada la discusión pero cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta una mano agarró su brazo impidiéndole cruzar el umbral.

\- Te estás pasando…

\- Así es como hablan los adultos. Si no te gusta no haberte independizado.

Alfred ya cansado de la forma en la que estaba siendo tratado.

\- ¿¡Es que nunca vas a perdonarme!? ¿¡Es que nunca vas a poder mirarme a los ojos!? ¿¡Por qué eres así!? ¿¡Por qué después de tanto tiempo tenemos que seguir así!? - dijo elevando bastante la voz.

\- En este momento no me apetece hablar de ello y menos discutir porque es lo que seguramente acabaremos haciendo como siempre que hablamos más de 5 minutos, así que con tu permiso me voy ya. Feliz cumpleaños Alfred… supongo - intentó zafarse del brazo del otro pero estaba en clara desventaja. El bastardo se había hecho demasiado fuerte.

\- No, esta vez no dejaré que huyas. Llevas evitándome toda la noche, llevas huyendo así años pero ya está bien.

\- ¡Nadie está huyendo!, no me apetece seguir con esta conversación porque seguro que no nos llevará a ninguna parte y lo sabes.

\- ¡Escúchame por una vez!… por favor Arthur, yo... siempre he querido saber por qué.

\- ¿Por qué… el qué?

\- Por qué no disparaste. Por qué no me disparaste a pesar de que con ello podrías seguramente haber detenido la revuelta. Si me respondes, te juro que te dejaré en paz, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra solo por temas de trabajo si es lo que quieres.

Algo dentro del inglés se removió.

\- Yo… bueno… y ¿¡qué más da eso ahora!?

\- ¡A mí me importa! Nunca hablamos de ello… Es como si nunca hubiera pasado pero pasó y no podemos ignorarlo como si nada.

\- El pasado es el pasado. A veces es mejor no remover ciertos temas.

\- Contéstame, por favor… me lo debes.

\- ¿QUÉ TE LO DEBO? YO NO TE DEBO NADA. TÚ ME LO DEBES TODO. SIN MÍ TODAVÍA SEGUIRÍAS SIENDO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO ASUSTADO Y PERDIDO.

\- Eso no puedes saberlo… Nadie puede saberlo.

\- No quiero hablar más contigo. Me voy - dijo zafándose por fin del agarre ajeno.

El alcohol no le dejaba pensar con claridad pero tenía la sensación de que iba a empezar a llorar ahí mismo si no se iba pronto.

\- No quiero que me odies” sonó una voz a su espalda.

\- No te odio - se giró para mirarle a los ojos - Nunca te he odiado.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué lo parece?

\- Porque me hiciste mucho daño… Eras la persona más importante en mi vida… - tragó saliva antes  de continuar - Pero a pesar de todo sigo siendo incapaz de albergar ese sentimiento por ti - contestó con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

\- Iggy… - quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía y que él tampoco lo odiaba pero tenía un fuerte nudo que le impedía poner voz a sus pensamientos.

\- Yo… no podía hacerlo ¿vale? No podía dispar a mi hermano, al que crié como a un hijo… a mi semejante… - comenzó con un hilo de voz - Pero me traicionaste y te fuiste de mi lado - alzó más la voz para pronunciar con rencor esas últimas palabras.

\- Al principio no quería hacerlo pero… La gente estaba descontenta con Inglaterra y de alguna forma esos sentimientos crecieron en mí aunque en el fondo no tenía claro si quería hacerlo. Pero cada vez que te ibas… que venías y me contabas todas esas historias… decidí que no podía y no quería seguir así - no sabía cómo continuar por lo que dijo lo que siempre había querido decirle - Me diste un lenguaje para hablar, unas creencias, unos colores, una forma de ver las cosas y te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello pero… crecí, quise ver el mundo más allá de esas vallas blancas, quería ver y explorar el mundo con mis propios ojos. Quería ser fuerte para poder defenderme cuando no estuvieras a mi lado. No quería depender siempre de ti -  dijo más calmado aunque todavía temblaba ligeramente.

En ese momento el inglés que hacía un ademan de salir de la habitación se giró de nuevo para mirarle a la cara antes de responder:

\- Y lo conseguiste, vaya que si lo conseguiste - dijo empleando un tono de claro reproche.

 _\- Quería ser fuerte -_ remarcó esas palabras - para no verte sufrir más. Renunciaste a mucho por mí mientras el imperio que con tanto ahínco formaste a lo largo de tantos siglos se desmoronaba poco a poco. Admítelo, fui un problema desde el momento en el que aparecí en tu vida. Quise no depender de ti para que no tuvieras que volver a renunciar a nada, quería  que miraras con orgullo a tu hermano pequeño - tragó saliva antes de añadir lo último - Solo quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mi.

\- Eras mi hermano pequeño y te quería - su voz temblaba ligeramente ante tal confesión y meditó unos segundos antes de continuar - Siempre te he querido. Y estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo que he estado pero… eres la única persona a la que he querido de verdad y creo que el sentimiento era mutuo por lo menos en aquel entonces por eso me dolió tanto. Nunca me importó tanto una de mis colonias… tú eras especial, tú eras mi pequeño América - el alcohol seguía haciendo de las suyas soltando más y más la lengua del inglés.

Esa respuesta tomó por sorpresa al americano que dejó de temblar de ira y miró con tristeza a su ex tutor.

\- Serás tonto, nunca he dejado de quererte _._

Para sorpresa de Arthur, no había sonrisa burlona en su rostro, de hecho ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa. Su semblante estaba muy serio.

_“Siempre te he querido”._

_Es gracioso como depende de en boca de quien estén esas palabras su significado pasa a ser uno u otro._

_Querer es una palabra fuerte que lleva consigo un sentimiento profundo pero como otras palabras, depende del matiz con las que se utilice._

_El querer a un padre o a una madre incluso a un hermano no es lo mismo que el querer a un amigo y mucho menos el querer a un amante._

_< <Entonces ¿cómo me quieres Inglaterra?>>_

_Me quisiste como a un hermano, como a un hijo y ¿ahora? ¿Qué significo para ti?_

_Pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba la idea de ver su respuesta contestada después de tanto tiempo._

Recordó las palabras de Antonio y tomó una decisión.

El americano acortó la distancia que los separaba y estrechó al inglés entre sus fuertes brazos. Inglaterra dio un respingo ante tal acción inesperada pero no dijo nada, solo escondió la cabeza en el pecho del otro disfrutando de lo que podía considerar como uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Que por fin hablaran claramente de lo que sentían era lo que siempre había deseado.

_“Call my name and save me from the dark […]_

_Save me from the nothing I’ve come.”_

Pasaban los segundos en los que ambos corazones latían con fuerza y el calor del ambiente se tornaba insoportable por lo que Arthur optó por separarse un poco, incapaz de mirar a Alfred a los ojos, sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas delataban lo que rondaba por su mente en esos momentos. Pero el estadounidense por su parte no quería perder el contacto por lo que le acercó contra sus caderas y a pesar del quejido del otro, se inclinó despacio sobre su rostro hasta que ambas narices se rozaron y sus alientos se mezclaron formando una pequeña corriente de aire cálida entre sus rostros. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, casi rozándose pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada por separarse o unirse.

\-  ¿Es que no vas a apartarme de un empujón? ¿No vas a gritarme de todo mientras sales de la habitación dando un portazo? - preguntó susurrando en su oído. Con una mano sujetaba firmemente la cintura del inglés contra la suya y con la otra acariciaba suavemente su mejilla izquierda.

Arthur se quedó helado. La situación en sí ya era tensa pero aquellas palabras fueron un golpe de realidad para él _¿por qué no se había apartado antes? ¿Le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo el americano? Si no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo ¿por qué no había hecho nada por evitarlo?…_ No hizo falta esperar mucho por algo en su interior le contestó claramente _:_

_Porque en el fondo de tu corazón esto es lo que llevas anhelando los últimos 200 años._

_S_ us mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso  al darse cuenta de la verdad, de esa verdad que su subconsciente se había empeñado en esconder y negar todo ese tiempo.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Puedo entonces? - llegó a preguntar algo tímido pero por mera cortesía porque no le dejó tiempo para responder. A pesar de haber llegado tan lejos y de tener en principio todas las de ganar, el miedo al rechazo todavía era demasiado real.

Intentó ser suave pero llevaba demasiado tiempo anhelando ese momento y ahora que por fin había llegado, resistirse era prácticamente imposible. Quiso transmitir en ese beso no solo todos los _te quiero_ que no había llegado a pronunciar sino todos _lo siento_ que se calló cada vez que hacía enfadar o llorar al inglés. Quería demostrarle que aquí estaba y que si se lo permitía nunca más se iría de su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

Se separó al cabo de unos segundos.

Espero un grito, una palabra, un gesto… ¡lo que fuera! Pero ¡no eso! Silencio e incertidumbre. A pesar del miedo que le invadía, volvió a juntar sus labios mientras la angustia le carcomía por dentro.

Arthur estaba aterrado. Lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte, imposible de controlar hasta tal punto que temía que tales sentimientos nublaran su juicio. La tensión se fue yendo un poco con la llegada del segundo beso hasta que el tercero, desesperado e indeciso, sin poder aguantarlo más, rodeó con fuerza el cuello del americano para responder a esa pregunta no formulada.

_Sí, yo también te quiero Alfred._

Y así, después de esa declaración no oral, ambos se relajaron y se dejaron llevar por el momento. Poco a poco con la torpeza característica de un adolescente primerizo, con besos tiernos pero intensos, disfrutando de esa nueva sensación. Ninguno quería apartarse pero Inglaterra, al notar que su rostro se humedecía, se separó rompiendo el contacto.

¿ _Acaso estaba llorando? Imposible, sus ojos estaban ligeramente empañados pero ninguna lágrima había escapado de ellos… entonces ¿por qué?_

_Alfred._

Miró al americano con ternura y quitó con delicadeza sus gafas ligeramente empañadas dejándolas sobre la mesilla de noche.

\- No llores, por favor - dijo mientras secaba con sus manos las lágrimas de la cara del americano. Después tiró un poco de su corbata para bajar su rostro y darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- No puedo evitarlo... soy tan feliz ahora mismo.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír como lo estaba haciendo el americano en ese momento. Él también se sentía muy feliz.

\- Yo también lo soy…- cortó la frase a medias - Al, deberías irte. La gente estará preocupada - dijo mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? No ¡quiero quedarme contigo!

\- No puedes. Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y no harás el feo de desaparecer en mitad de la noche.

\- Pero…

\- Largo, que quiero descansar un rato antes de irme.

Alfred asintió haciendo un mohín de disgusto pero entendió ese repentino cambio de actitud. Habían hecho las paces y se habían confesado… demasiado para una misma noche. Arthur necesitaba su tiempo y lo entendía porque él mismo también necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo. Solo esperaba que el inglés no se arrepintiera de todo ello.

No pensó lo que dijo a continuación pero nada más decirlo se mordió la lengua temiendo haber cometido una imprudencia.

\- Te quiero, Inglaterra - soltó antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

No es que no sintiera cada una de esas palabras. Las sentía pero temía haberlas dicho demasiado pronto. No quería volver a perder al inglés. No otra vez.

El inglés se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiera esfumado, se dejó caer encima de la cama. Sus mejillas ardían a pesar del par de lágrimas que en ese las recorrían. Hundió su cara en la almohada incapaz de reprimir la gran sonrisa que se había formado.

\- I love you too… Idiot - murmuró.


	4. Epílogo

** EPÍLOGO **

4 de Julio del 20XX

Se despertó desorientado y con una gran presión en el pecho. Haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que pudo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió un poco al ver una melena rubia en su pecho hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Arthur seguía profundamente dormido acurrucado en su pecho y abrazado a su cuerpo. Alfred pasó su mano por el cabello revuelto del inglés y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Más de 10 años pasaron desde ese 4 de julio. Le gustaba recordar esa noche a pesar de que las cosas se pusieron algo feas cuando Alfred, después de que se fueran los invitados, le confesó al inglés que había cancelado la reserva de su habitación de hotel. En realidad lo hizo con toda la buena voluntad del mundo, para que el inglés no tuviera que desplazarse hasta allí en su estado. Después de unos minutos de protestas, el inglés cedió y se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de invitados pero pronto descubriría que no dormiría solo porque Alfred manifestando su ferviente preocupación porque el otro dejara de respirar en cualquier momento de la noche, decidió por su propia cuenta que “por si acaso” mejor dormían juntos en la misma cama. Al principio mantuvieron un poco las distancias hasta que Arthur, impulsado por la fuerza de la gravedad, acabó rodando hasta Alfred quien lo acogió en su pecho. Durmieron abrazados hasta bien entrado el amanecer y así, todas las noches desde ese día, siempre y cuando sus trabajos se lo permitieran.

Después de eso tuvieron que pasar un par de meses para que el inglés aceptara su propuesta de empezar a salir juntos y dos años más para hacerlo oficial. Algunas naciones ya se lo esperaban, como el caso de Japón y Francia, mientras que otras se mostraron más escépticas e incluso tuvieron que soportar al principio burlas y bromas por parte de algunos de ellos. Muchos no apostaron nada por su relación pero allí seguían, aprendiendo más el uno del otro y aceptando sus diferencias, que no eran pocas.

Al principio había sido duro, el carácter del inglés era “complicado” y la actitud de Alfred demasiado despreocupada por lo que acababan discutiendo todos los días por tonterías, pero al final del día siempre se disculpaban y hacían las paces. La situación tampoco era muy diferente ahora pero por lo menos se peleaban menos y el americano ya se había vuelto a acostumbrar a la comida indigesta del inglés así que podría decirse que las cosas les iban bien.

Volvió a darle un beso en el pelo, esperando así que el inglés se despertara. Adoraba la cara relajada y radiante de su amante mientras dormía pero tenía hambre y no sentía el brazo derecho.

\- Arthur… - murmuró.

El inglés siguió como si nada, con su respiración lenta y acompasada.

\- Arthur cariño, tengo hambre y no siento el brazo.

_Nada._

Alfred ya cansado, agarró el cuerpo del inglés y rodó con él por la cama hasta quedarse justo encima. Este se despertó de golpe, bastante mareado, y cuando intentó protestar, sus palabras fueron calladas por un intenso beso. Confuso, se dejó llevar ante la agradable sensación y cuando notó que sus labios ya no eran prisioneros, quiso quejarse de nuevo pero todo lo que vio fue una puerta cerrándose y tras ella, el americano con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Estúpido… ¿no había otra forma de despertarme? - dijo tirando una de las almohadas contra la puerta ya cerrada.

Enojado todavía, acarició suavemente sus labios con la yema de los dedos y se sonrojó ligeramente. En el fondo no había sido tan mala forma de despertar.

 

THE END.


End file.
